Homes and businesses have become increasingly reliant on high-speed access to the Internet. For example, in the past, many homes and businesses used one connection for voice/data connectivity, and another connection for reception of audio/video entertainment. Many of these homes and businesses now use a single high-speed Internet connection for all of these needs. A common way of providing a high-speed Internet connection to a home or business is by using a cable modem.